You Cant Fight Fate
by Songbirdsgale
Summary: Santana is struggling with her day to day life in new York as she watches her best friends Rachel and Kurt find success but will a family death and a string of random encounters with a mysterious blonde change Santana's life forever?
1. You're Beautiful

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THIS IS ALL JUST FANFICTION AND IF I DID OWN GLEE YOU COULD BET YOUR SWEET ASS BRITTANA WOULD BE TOGETHER WOOOOOO! #BRITTANAISREAL ;)**

If chaos had a definition I think it would be defined perfectly by me. My life's in shambles. I can't exactly say it's ever been perfect but I honestly never remember it being this fucked up. I work at a bar almost every night of the week serving drunk assholes who are too depressed with their own pathetic lives they come here to talk with other drunk assholes about their pathetic lives. Sound repetitive? Yeah well it is. Every day I wake up get dressed in a moderately sexy outfit do my hair and make up to look half decent then leave my run down, dusty, damp and disgusting apartment to work for a sleaze bag boss serving those quote 'drunk assholes' just to pay my rent. I guess you could say my life sucks and yeah I guess it does 80 percent of the week. The other 20 percent I spend either with gay berry and lady Hummel, out somewhere with my on again off again boyfriend puck or I'm at home watching movies wishing my life was more like coyote ugly, you know get the guy be happy whatever. But it's not so who cares right?

"Santana snap the fuck out of it and start serving" my boss Barry was a perverted douche bag but he paid my rent so I had to listen to him. I groaned and tried to put on my best 'customer friendly' smile that really didn't work because I just don't care.

"Hi, what can I get you" I was completely disinterested in the probably homeless dude standing in front of me. He slurred back something that was unrecognisable and I knew if I didn't cut him off it would be a violation straight up. "Look sorry I can't serve you I'm going to have to cut you off. I can get you a water if..."

"I... don't want fucking water you bitch I want a scotch… NOW" he yelled waving his hands around. I could swear there was a vein popping out of his head. He was gross.

"Barry I need your help please" I called out. I quickly turned back to the man who was clearly about to lose his shit. "Look sir I'm sorry but you're really intoxicated I can't serve you. It's against the law." I protested. "Barry a little assistance for fuck sake" I screamed out pleading for him to come help me but of course he was nowhere to be seen.

"No you listen to me you little Mexican slut I want a fucking scotch and I want it now." He slurred most of his words even spitting a little. He was positively plastered and he was huge. How would I be able to get him out without my dumbass boss? I guess I'll just have to give him a little bit of Lima heights and hope that it works.

"Okay first of all you pathetic drunken piece of shit I'm not Mexican I'm Spanish so you can just take yourself back to hick town right now. Second of all who the fuck do you think you are calling me a slut. You're a homeless, drunk, smelly, pathetic, putrid freak. So how about you get out of my bar before I call the cops and have you removed. Go to another fucking bar I don't care but get out of this one or you'll land yourself in a jail cell with the rest of your inbreed cousins." I hissed back at the man. He looked confused for a second but then laughed at me, me Santana Lopez. No one laughs at me. "Alright then boozy mc fucktard lets see who's laughing in about 5 seconds" I reached down behind the bar and pulled out a wooden baseball bat. I raised it up in the air ready to knock him out when he started backing away from the bar.

"Okay crazy. I'm going alright just calm the fuck down" he cowered away and soon he was out of the bar and walking off down the street. I just smiled to myself and put the bat back behind the bar. We had to deal with jerks like him all the time but normally there was a guy here to help me so I felt proud of myself.

I looked up to see how many people where in the bar and realised there was more than I had thought. In the far right corner near the pool table there was about 4 young guys staring at me with their mouths wide and drinks in hand. On the other side was our usual customers on a Friday night talking amongst themselves and not even noticing my almost fight. But right at the back of the bar was a strange group of girls. All three had blonde hair and they were staring at me as if I was crazy. All but one. The tallest of the three. She was toned had blonde hair past her boobs and by the look of it beautiful blue eyes. She was gorgeous and I've never seen someone look so amazing. We locked eyes and it felt like everyone else just disappeared. She just stood smiling at me and I'm sure I was doing the same thing.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled at everyone. "Sorry about that. Sometimes the bar gets a little crazy on Friday nights" I laughed. They were all still staring at me like I was some lunatic who just kicked a puppy. That man wasn't a damn puppy, he was a crazy asshole. "Uhh how about I buy you all one drink. It's on the house so pick your poison" I smiled hoping this would make them forget what just happened. They all rushed up to the bar eager to get the most expensive drink we had.

One by one I served the people and each one said I was awesome for giving them a free drink. I couldn't really muster up the energy to give a fuck so I just smiled and nodded at them just so they knew I was listening. I looked up and realised I had served everyone but the three blondes at the back who were now flicking through the jukebox together. "She does have a nice ass" I whispered to myself. This girl was wearing black skinny jeans a white v neck and an amazing red leather jacket with killer red heals. She definitely has style there's no denying the girl that.

I wouldn't say I'm gay but I hooked up with a girl once in high school and it was nice, better than any time I've kissed puck. He always smelt like pot and cheeseburgers. But girls well they were different. They smelt sweet and their lips tasted even better. Sometimes I laugh because it reminds me of the song 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. I'm sure she has hooked up with girls because she was sort of right in that song.

"Santana what is this shit" yelled Barry from the back store room. I sighed and walked back past the store room doors to find him.

"What" I called. He was standing in the middle of the stock room with a piece of paper in his hand glaring at me.

"why is there 5 boxed of vodka, 2 boxes of absinth and exactly 7 fucking cartons of imported beer missing from back here" he turned red and started pacing up and down the isle of alcohol. I looked at him confused not really knowing what to say because I had no idea what happened to it. "Well are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there like an idiot while I try to wrap my mind around this fucking bullshit"

"I don't know what ha..." I cut myself off remembering I had puck and his drop kick 'band mates' here last night. "Fucking puck" I hissed.

"Puck? Who the fuck is puck" he groaned.

"He is my boyfriend who was here last night. It was busy and he must have come back here when I was serving. I'm sorry I… I didn't know" I protested. Barry threw his hands up throwing the paper in the air.

"Well fuck me up the ass then we just lost crucial stock because you can't control a deadbeat good for nothing little prick" his eyes were popping out of his head and he was yelling at me like I was the one who stole the alcohol.

"I didn't take the shit okay? Calm down I'll talk to him and get it back and whatever he drank can come out of my pay check" I mistakenly said. I can't afford to lose money especially not now. Fuck puck.

"You're damn right it will. You'll be working double shifts every day for a month to make this up Santana. You sort your boyfriend out and I mean it. He is not allowed back in my bar again. Understand" he looked at me like a father looks at their kid when they do something monumentally wrong and disappointing.

"Yeah got it." I spoke softly. I'm never really embarrassed or angry at things puck does but this is different, this is my job and he can't do this. I turned around and went back out to the front and seen that mostly everyone had left but the three girls by the jukebox. I decided I should go over and ask if they want their free drink now that everyone was gone. As I walked up to them I noticed the shorter one had a few tattoos on her arms and the middle height one looked really preppy. "Uhh excuse me. Hi" I called from behind them. They all turned around at the same time looking me up and down like I was some fresh new meat for them to devour. "Whoa okay. Hi I'm the crazy barmaid um… can I get you girls your free drink I offered before?" they all looked at each other and smiled like they knew some massive secret I was yet to find out.

"No thanks we don't drink" the smaller blonde said in the sweetest yet most sarcastic tone I've ever heard. "And we are leaving anyway." They smiled at me and started to walk away.

"My... My names Santana by the way" I managed to choke out before they got to the door. They all turned around again in a creepy unison.

The shortest one was first to talk. "I'm Dani this is Quinn" she said sweetly pointing at the middle girl then she pointed at the tallest girl "and this is Brittany" they all smiled and waved.

"Cool. Nice to meet you" I smiled and waved awkwardly back. The girls just turned around and walked out. Just before they got out the door Brittany turned around smiling and winking at me .She was definitely different from the other two. She had a light about her I just couldn't seem to break away from. I definitely wanted to get to know these girls. You never know maybe I could even make friends. I shivered at the thought. I never make friends, I hate people and they suck.

I packed up and walked out of the bar after closing everything up. I set the alarm and closed the door sighing to myself. I knew these next few weeks would be hell because of all the double shifts Barry has rostered me on for but I knew I only had one person to blame and that person was puck. Sometimes I wonder why I'm with him still after all these years and all the shit he has put me through.

In high school he hooked up with all the girls in our grade even ones younger and I'm pretty sure he was fucking all the old women he worked for. 'Cleaning pools' sure I bet that's what he was doing. I on the other hand never did that. It's not my style to sleep around yet puck and most of the people who know me think it is.

Puck only got worse as the years went on. He got some crazy dream in his head that he was going to be a rock star so he got some of his 'boys' together and started a band, the puckheads. I suppose I couldn't expect anything better from him. They aren't that bad and they even manage to book gigs every other week but it doesn't pay their rent, or even come close. He decided about a year ago to start selling drugs and I knew it was a bad idea but he seems to think it's the only way to live in New York and still do what he loves.

I love puck I know I do but I also know I'm not in love with him anymore. I feel like there's a big something missing from my life and I just can't seem to figure out what that something is. Sure I have dreams and aspirations but right now none of them are realistic. I don't have the time nor do I have the money to book a studio and record songs. That has to wait. My mama has been on my back for months about college and I keep telling her I'm working and saving to go to college. I'm just hoping my 'working and saving' plan doesn't become my life long career. If you could even call it a career.

I dragged myself up the stairs to my apartment. Each stair creaking as I stepped on them. I got to the top and unlocked my door. I was so tired that I just couldn't bring myself to move further. I didn't want to go into this place. It felt like everything bad that ever happened to me is symbolized by this apartment. The walls were cracked and had holes in them. The majority of the windows were either smashed or cracked and there was a hole in my roof covered with a large sheet of metal to stop the rain. My landlord is a lazy prick who doesn't fix shit all in this place. The water cuts in and out all the time because the old guy downstairs gets most of the pressure and my toilet doesn't flush properly. You could say my place is the worst in New York but it sure as hell beats sleeping on the streets so I'll take what I can get or more so, afford at this point.

I grunted and walked inside slamming the door shut behind me which was apparently a bad idea because it broke right off its hinges. "Are you fucking kidding me right now" I screamed out. All I wanted to do was scream. I walked over and managed so somewhat get the door back on. It was bodgie but it will do for now. It seems like nothing could go right for me and maybe it never will. The only thing in my apartment that's of any importance to me is my bed. It's my sacred ground and I'm so happy I managed to afford it because I couldn't keep sleeping on the couch.

I slowly undressed when I walked into my room and climbed into my bed. I relaxed instantly. The warmth and comfort overwhelming my entire body. This truly was my favourite thing in the world. I glanced over at my clock and seen that it was 1:11am "oh how lucky... make a wish Santana" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and wished for a better fucking apartment that isn't going to collapse on me. I smiled to myself and rolled over closing my eyes again. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome me.

**Hi please review it would really be awesome! My twitter is HeyasNaya so you can talk to me on that or on my tumblr nayadorkvera but im never on tumblr ALWAYS on twitter :)**** much love x**


	2. If I Could Turn Back Time

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THIS IS ALL JUST FANFICTION AND IF I DID OWN GLEE YOU COULD BET YOUR SWEET ASS BRITTANA WOULD BE TOGETHER WOOOOOO! #BRITTANAISREAL ;)**

**Just a little extra note for you. When Santana is on the phone to her mum she is speaking Spanish and so is her mum. I just can't speak Spanish that well so I couldn't write it in like that. But I hope it all makes sense.**

The next 2 weeks were monumentally busy. I felt like I haven't slept in years and Barry doesn't seem like letting up. I think he is still pissed about what happened with puck. I found out why he took all the alcohol, He and his Neanderthal band mates went out to LA for a month to see if they could get noticed by anyone big. Typical puck didn't tell me a thing about it and typical me still just letting him string me along. I have to tell him I don't want to be with him anymore. But how do I do that without breaking pucks heart? He loves me, I know he does because since high school he has managed to keep himself faithful even when we have broken up for a few months and I know for a fact he wouldn't just do that with anyone. But I have to face facts and those facts are puck isn't good for me.

'_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard'_

"God damn this bullshit ringtone" I hissed as my phone started ringing. Someone had pulled a prank on me and changed my ringtone while I was working and because I'm so tech savvy I have managed to change it. I rolled my eyes and laughed inwardly to myself as I attempted to pull the phone out of my tight jean pocket.

I looked down at the screen and seen it was my mama. _'I could teach you but I'_

"_Hi mama, how are you_" I managed to ramble out in Spanish. My mom didn't ring me often so when she did it was either good news or bad news it wasn't to ask how I am.

"_Santana this isn't a happy call. I have very bad news for you_" her voice broke and instantly I knew she was crying. My heart felt like it shattered hearing my mother like this. "_Your grandmother has passed Santana. She seemed fine last week but last night she went to sleep and I guess god needed her as an angel. I'm so sorry sweetheart_" I took a deep breath in and choked instantly. I just dropped to the floor. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. My abuela was everything to me. "_Santana are you okay? Say something please_".

"_I… yeah I'm okay mama. When…when is the funeral_" I choked out. I was trying to hold back tears but I just don't think I can.

"_Monday. I need to talk to you about something very important Santana so I am coming to see you tomorrow and I expect you not to be working. This is important understand_" my mother's voice was like razor blades through my ears. She was so cold even now, now when I need her to tell me she loves me and it's going to be okay.

"_I understand mama. I'll see you tomorrow. I_..." the phone went dead and just like that my mother was gone. She always just hangs up. There's never any goodbyes, nothing. "_Love you"_ I whispered to myself. I sighed and picked myself up off the floor. I didn't believe what my mama said. I didn't want to. I still had an hour left of work tonight then I could go home sleep and prepare myself for tomorrow.

I looked over at Barry who was doing jack shit because basically he never does anything but complain about how bad of a worker I am yet he refuses to hire more people. "Barry I need tomorrow off work" I yelled hoping he wasn't going to pretend to be deaf like last time I asked for a personal day.

"What for Lopez. I thought we agreed one month, double shifts, every day no excuses." He looked up and shot me a glare as if to say I'm dreaming. This was important though there's no time so play stupid games.

"My grandmother died and my mom is coming into town tomorrow so I can't be working. Also I need Sunday, Monday and Tuesday off so I can get back to Lima and be with my family." My voice broke and I had to choke back my tears. I couldn't cry in front of this man, no chance I would let that happen. He just stood staring at me for a minute not saying anything.

"Okay" I said swiftly then walked around me and went out the back door. I turned back watching him in shock. He never just says okay. There is always a fight, always.

Once again like every night I switched off all the lights, turned on the alarm, locked the door and set off down the street to my apartment. New York isn't as bad as people think it is at night. Sure it can be but I think if you stay out of alleyways and just don't look at people you'll be okay. Usually I would see about 5 homeless guys and sometimes women and children on my way home from work but there was none. It was strange because they never slept anywhere else but on this street. It was sheltered from wind because of the buildings and it got the best sun in the mornings.

I turned the corner to my apartment and noticed a large padlock on the door. "What the fuck" I hissed as I ran up the stairs to the door. I shock the lock a few times hoping it was fake and this was just some stupid preppy kids prank. The lock was real and alongside the lock was a bit of paper. I pulled the paper off the door to read it properly.

_I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR BUILDING BLOCK HAS BEEN BOUGHT BY ME AND MY TEAM AT B.P HOMELESS HOUSING. IF THERE IS ANYTHING IN THE APPARTMENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO RETREIVE PLEASE COME BACK AT THURSDAY THE 6__TH__ AT 10AM _

"What the fuck. I'm going to kill this asshole." I screamed. Whoever this B.P person is needs to get themselves in check. This had to be illegal. I looked up hoping I would see a way to climb up to my apartment but there was none. I'm pretty sure if I tried I would die and I don't think I could handle that right now. I threw the paper on the ground and set off back down the street towards the bar.

I got back to the bar and noticed a light was still on in the back but I knew I turned all the lights off.

_Shit. The store is being robbed._

I quickly unlocked the front door and ran to behind the bar and grabbed my trusty sidekick bat. "Whoever you are get the fuck out here I have a weapon and I am not afraid to use it". I screamed out. I tried to sound super strong but that only works until people see the size of me and then it's the biggest joke ever. I heard footsteps coming from the back and then all of a sudden there was a torch in my face. "Uhh can you turn that off please I can't hit someone I can't see."

"Lopez? What the fuck do you think you're doing?" oh shit. Barry.

"Shit sorry Barry I thought we were getting robbed" I laughed putting the bat back in the corner. He glared at me with that _I don't give a fuck_ look.

"Get out Lopez and don't come back until after your grandmother's funeral" he commanded waving his arm in the air. I opened my mouth to speak but he just stuck his hand up. "No. get out and don't come back until after your grandmother's funeral. If I have to say it for a third fucking time Lopez I will fucking fire you." My mouth was wide open and I wasn't sure if he was serious but I couldn't take any chances now that I don't have a house and I'm flat broke as it is.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Have a fan fucking tastic night Barry" I yelled sarcastically. I slammed the door behind me and made my way down the street. I had nowhere to go and no money to get there anyway. I looked down at my phone and seen that it was only 2:46am and maybe Rachel or Kurt will be awake.

I dialled Kurt's number but there was no answer. "Fuck" I hissed. It was getting cold and there was a slight fog starting to set in, in the city. This made everything creepy. I looked down and knew I had to try Rachel. If she was awake she would be okay but if I woke her from her self-proclaimed _'this is what makes me attractive'_ sleep I would be dead.

_First ring_

_Second ring _

"Pick up berry"

_Third ring _

"Santana?" she spoke softly on the other end.

"Oh my god you're awake! Thank god" I squealed in excitement. I heard a small groan from her but I knew it was just because I squealed so loud.

"Yes I'm awake. I haven't been sleeping well lately. What's wrong? Why are you ringing me at…..? Oh my god its 3am."

"my apartment got bought by some douche bag and I can't get into it until tomorrow and I can't sleep at work because Barry had a massive bitch fit and my mother is coming tomorrow and I have no fucking money so can I please come and stay with you?" I blurted out without taking a breath. I was breathing heavily and that was all I could hear. "Rachel?"

"Sure you can stay here but make sure you're quiet when you come in because Kurt has a really important final tomorrow and you know what NYADA are like."

"Okay I can't do that bu..."

"You want me to pay for your cab?" she questioned.

"Would you please? I'm sorry I just I don't have any money" I pleaded.

"Fine. Hurry up though I'm tired." She hissed then hung up the phone. I really don't like the fact that everyone just hangs up on me. Has no one heard of saying goodbye?

I jumped out of the taxi at Rachel and Kurt's Upper East Side apartment building and was greeted to an unimpressed Rachel standing in the cold with her wallet. I smiled at her warmly but the best she could do was a half assed scowl. "Morning Rach, you're looking lovely in your fluffy pink slippers" I teased sticking my tongue out.

"Hello Santana" she groaned back. Rachel was normally a morning person but with all the pressure that's on her with funny girl she has had a serious case of insomnia and PMS. Rachel paid the cab driver and turned around without another word hurrying up the stairs.

"Rachel can you wait please" I huffed trying to catch up with her.

"What are you waiting for San, Hurry up" She turned around and glared at me as if this whole thing was some massive inconvenience for her.

"You know I don't have to stay here if it's such a big fucking problem" I half yelled at her as we got into the elevator. She didn't say a word. This new Rachel pisses me off. I want the old annoying Rachel back, this one wasn't any fun. "Can you talk please" I demanded pulling her arm so she would turn and face me. "What's going on?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"I just am stressed okay… I don't want to bother you with my problems so can we please just get to my floor in peace and go to bed?" her voice broke and she struggled to get the last few words out, but I knew when to push and when not to push her. This was a time to not push.

"Can I be the big spoon then" I bounced up and down smiling. She looked up with a smile and nodded. "Yay" I chirped loudly. We both smiled as we exited the elevator, exhausted. "I love you Rachel. You're a good friend" I put my arm around her and we leaned into each other both struggling to keep our eyes open.

"I love you to Satan" she teased bumping me a little with her butt. We smiled at each other as she opened the front door. "Welcome to your temporary home" she said happily. I didn't think of it as a home. But if Rachel did then I guess it was my home for now. Tonight had the possibility to turn out so much worse so I couldn't thank her enough. I walked in and looked around at this huge apartment. It was like the first time I've been here but I come here all the time. The place was a complete open space. The kitchen was to the right with a huge double fridge and the most amazing glass cabinets and countertops I think I've ever seen in my life. And to the left was the lounge room and a custom built stage. Only Rachel and Kurt would have that in their apartment. On the walls were 3 huge posters of the magazine issues Kurt had styled some models for and also partly edited. He was so proud of his job and I don't blame him. He was the youngest and one of the most successful workers has at the moment. He was going to be something, they both were.

I fell down onto Rachel's bed and stared up at the ceiling only I wasn't staring at the ceiling I was staring at myself. "Rachel when did you get a mirror on your roof" I asked confused.

"Oh that. About 3 weeks ago. I think it really completes my modern yet classic style room with a slight Barbra flare" I looked at her with my brow furrowed.

"You do know that having an old ass chair in the corner does not make it classic and a mirror on the roof does not make it modern. Seriously and do not even get me started on that ridiculously huge picture of Barbra stetand" I protested. Her room was hideous and she had no idea.

"Santana its Barbra Streisand not stretand and you're just oblivious to the quiet yet bold charm my room expresses so please just leave it alone okay. I like it" she whined. I looked over at her and laughed.

"You know you're a freak right?" I teased. She laughed and attempted to kick me.

"And you're a she devil but I still love you now go to sleep" I sighed and knew I should get some sleep. My mother was coming tomorrow and there is no way that it can end well.

"Night Rachel" I said sleepily as I snuggled into her.

"Mm" she hummed back already almost asleep. I smiled and looked up...

"_Goodnight abuela_ _I love you" _I whispered in Spanish. I closed my eyes and let my dreams run wild.

**AN: Okay I know this chapter is only super short but the next chapter is going to be double so I hope it'll make up for it! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this I've had it finished since I posted chapter 1 but I was busy finishing college :D I hope you like it and please leave reviews! **


	3. Cry

**Disclaimer! I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THIS IS ALL JUST FANFICTION AND IF I DID OWN GLEE YOU COULD BET YOUR SWEET ASS BRITTANA WOULD BE TOGETHER WOOOOOO! #BRITTANAISREAL ;)**

**AN: ****this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend! Love you heather ;)**

The buzzing from my phones alarm shook me from my sleep and I felt my head pounding. I turned over and seen that Rachel was gone. I shook my head and reached for my phone, turning the alarm off. I stretched my legs out and threw my arms into the air as I yawned. I let out a loud sigh and slumped back into the mattress. Today was a big day and all I wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. I'm not even sad about the whole thing I just feel so empty and alone in all of this.

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed 30 minutes later. I opened up Rachel's blinds and groaned at the bright light shining in my eyes. "Nope" I mumbled and closed the blinds straight away. I hated mornings they were the worst thing in the world and that wasn't about to change today. I walked into the bathroom and ran the water. I sat under the water in the shower and just let it hit my back. They say you do most of your thinking in the shower and I find that statement to be correct, every time I shower I swear I come that little bit closer to curing cancer. It'll come to me, one day. I think the shower ran out of hot water because at some point in my thinking it became ice cold and I didn't even realise.

Walking back into Rachel's room I realised all my clothes were at my old apartment so I would have to borrow some of Rachel's. Her closet was huge you walked in and were immediately met with 3 huge full length mirrors and behind those mirrors was an assortment of dresses, shoes, t-shirts, pants and I could swear a million headbands and other accessories. I snorted and picked the best shirt and jeans I could find that didn't scream I'm a mini diva and I'm better than you. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked like crap. My eyes were darker than normal and I had bags under my eyes. Santana Lopez is hot not a hot mess. I rummaged through my purse and found some foundation, concealer and eyeliner. I quickly put it on, I looked back in the mirror and groaned "whatever" I yelled throwing my hands up. I threw my makeup back in my bag and walked out the door. If I was going to look like crap I was going to at least own the crap look.

The cab pulled up to my old apartment. "Wait here I won't be long" I asked. The cab driver nodded and ushered me away. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of the cab. I ran up the stairs only to see the door still locked. I read the paper on the door again to make sure I didn't miss anything.

I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR BUILDING BLOCK HAS BEEN BOUGHT BY ME AND MY TEAM AT B.P HOMELESS HOUSING. IF THERE IS ANYTHING IN THE APPARTMENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO RETREIVE PLEASE COME BACK AT THURSDAY THE 6TH AT 10AM

"Fuck" I hissed. The 6th is next Thursday. I threw the paper on the ground and dragged my feet all the way back to the cab. "Upper East Side please" I told the cab driver as I sunk into the back seat. This was really becoming a big inconvenience. I stayed quiet the whole ride back to Rachel's place. As I got up to her apartment I heard music coming from inside. I opened the door to see Rachel dancing in the kitchen. I laughed a little louder than I thought and Rachel spun around and screamed.

"Santana! Oh my I didn't think you would be home yet… isn't your mom meant to be here?" she asked embarrassed. I smiled at her and continued walking into the kitchen. I sat down on the stool, folded my arms and looked down at the counter.

"Yeah… about that. I never told you why my mom's coming. Yesterday while I was at work I got a call from her telling me my abuela passed away… that's why she is coming today" I looked up and seen her face in shock. I noticed she was about to say something so I put my hand up to quiet her. "I don't want any pity or I'm sorry Santana, I just want one thing and that's my best friend. No. my sister to come back to Lima with me for the funeral" I pleaded with my eyes. I wouldn't beg her with words but I knew she would see how much I needed her.

"Of course I will honny. I'm here for you, always… I'm going to hug you now" she smiled as she came around the counter and engulfed me in a massive hug. I leaned my head on her shoulder and squeezed her back. One hug from Rachel was like a million hugs from someone else. She was the best hugger I knew and I loved that about her.

I opened the door to see my mother standing there looking down at her phone. I stood there for about 30 seconds staring at her. "Hi mom" I finally yelled. She jumped and dropped her phone.

"_SANTANA DIABLA LOPEZ DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME AGAIN YOUNG LADY" _She yelled back in Spanish.

"Sorry mama. Come in please." I ushered her inside and she pushed passed me glaring at me. "Have a seat I'll get you a glass of water" I spoke coldly as I walked past Rachel to the fridge.

"_Speak Spanish or don't speak at all Santana"_ she demanded. I looked at her and cowered a little. I will never understand my mom's coldness. I know she is hurting but I'm her damn daughter.

"_Here is your drink"_ I handed her the glass and sat down next to her. _"What is it you need to talk to me about?"_

"_Your abuela's will. She left you money Santana, a lot of money. Now I don't know how much but I know she has had it for about 6 years"_ I looked up at her confused and back down to the papers she was pulling out of her bag. _"Now I know things between you and your abuela were bad the last few years but her will remained the same. You need to sign some transfer papers and then the money will go from her account straight to yours."_ She looked up at me and handed me the papers. I looked down and opened to the page I had to sign.

"_So I sign there and all her money is mine?"_ I questioned. I didn't believe it. There was no way she left me her money. She hated me… didn't she?

"_Yes now sign it so we can leave and get home. I have better things to do like plan a funeral"_ she hissed at me pointing to the papers. I looked down at the papers and I felt like I was going to be sick. This was happening to quick. It was all just way too much. I dropped the papers and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I ran to the sink and splashed water on my face. "You can do this Santana. You have to. Be strong dammit, no crying" I whispered to myself. I looked up into the mirror. It was like I wasn't looking at myself anymore. I was looking at an empty version of myself. I turned away and dried my face. I took a deep breath and walked back out into the lounge room ready to sign the papers.

"_Good now get your things and let's go"_ my mother demanded as she put the papers in her bag.

"_Uhh mama… Rachel is coming too. I need her this weekend. I hope that's okay"_ my mother's eyes shot up to meet mine. She didn't look angry or upset she looked sort of robotic.

"_Yes"_ she whispered and walked out the door. I looked over to Rachel who just had a confused look on her face. I smiled at her and we picked up our bags and followed my mother to the cab. This weekend was going to be hard but I knew Rachel would get me through it. I was ready I had to be.

The funeral came and went quicker than I expected. I didn't say a word the whole time. In fact I didn't talk the whole weekend. Rachel talked for me half the time and I just let her because she would say things better than me anyway. My mama told me that the money would be in my bank by Monday and that's today. I was nervous but at the same time I just didn't care. My abuela decided to leave me this money before she knew about me liking girls as well. So really she didn't love me when she died but I loved her, more than she'll ever know.

I was sitting in the kitchen when I got an email on my phone. I opened up the email and seen it was a statement from my bank telling me the money has gone in. "Rachel come and look at this for me please" I cooed. She ran up to me and grabbed my phone. I put my head down on the table and waited for Rachel to tell me how much was in there.

"S…Santana! You need to see this" she spoke barely audible. I lifted my head and looked at her face. She looked like she seen a ghost. I grabbed the phone and looked down at the statement

_**Santana Lopez new bank balance.**_

_**$2,000,048**_

"No way. That's wrong, the…that's not mine" I looked up shocked. My brow furrowed and I fumbled with my phone dialling my mama's number.

"_Hello mama. I just got the money in my account. Why is there two million dollars?"_ I yelled in Spanish. I was freaking out there is no way my abuela gave me this amount of money. Her niece, my cousin could have gotten some of it. Camila was studying to be a doctor so you would think my abuela would be more proud of her and leave the money to her rather than me her bartender girl loving granddaughter who she disowned 2 years ago.

"_Because I told you she won money and wanted it to go to you. Even after everything that happened she still said you were to get it. Now be happy with it and do not waste this gift. Understand me?"_ her voice was harsh and cold and she knew that I wouldn't waste it but I guess that's part of being a parent.

"_Yes mama, I'll be careful with it"_ I sighed. The phone went dead and I just looked over to Rachel who was still in shock. I poked her in the shoulder to snap her out of it and laughed when she nearly fell over. "You ready for our flight home berry" I smiled tiredly. She nodded and we grabbed our stuff and left for the airport and our 6 hour flight home.

I crashed down on the lounge as soon as we got home. I felt like I haven't slept for days and I guess if I think about it I haven't. Rachel slumped down next me and smiled. "We need to talk" she chirped suddenly breaking the silence. I looked at her confused.

"About what" I questioned

"Santana… you haven't cried this whole weekend. I know you're just trying to be strong but honny you don't need to be strong anymore. You need to cry." She spoke softly placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook her hand of and stared at her for a second.

"I don't need to cry Rachel okay? I don't want to talk about it" I spat back at her

"Stop fighting your emotions and just accept the fact that you're hurting! God Santana you're not super human you can't be like this forev..."

"REALLY? CANT I?" I screamed back at her. She looked down and sighed. "If I cry now I'm so afraid it'll kill me… you need to just accept that I'm okay" my voice was so small I hardly heard myself talk.

"She loved you Santana. You know she loved you right? I looked up at Rachel and just those words broke me. I couldn't hold back my tears. I screamed and started crying. "Hey, hey no shh… it's okay. Let it all out" Rachel engulfed me in a bear hug and slowly laid us both down on the lounge. She stroked my hair and kept telling me it's okay. I slowly calmed down until I felt sleep completely overtake my body.

I shot up off the couch. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I looked around and calmed myself down so I could process. I must have had a bad dream. Once I was calm I went into the kitchen to get a drink and found Rachel and Kurt reading a Broadway magazine.

"Morning sleeping. Not so beauty" Kurt spoke sarcastically. Both he and Rachel laughed at the joke.

"Morning to you both my wonderful little gayberry" I smiled.

"Ya know I don't understand the whole gay berry thing" Kurt said awkwardly. I glared at him confused and was joined by an equally confused Rachel.

"Seriously... You're gay and she is berry, therefore gayberry. It's really quiet simple Kurt" his expression suddenly changed as it clicked.

"Well now I understand and don't I feel like an idiot" he spoke embarrassed. I leaned against the counter laughing at him looking over to the magazine they were reading.

"Hey can we go out to lunch today I want to talk about me finding my own place" I chirped. Rachel's head shot up and she had a glimmer in her eyes that made her look like she was up to something. "What" I laughed

"That's brilliant" she beamed. "Can I help you pick an apartment" she pleaded.

"Yes sure" I smiled and winked at her. "What about you Kurt? Want to come to lunch to talk about my new found money" I nudged him playfully. He looked up and seemed lost.

"Oh uhh… no, I can't I'm meeting Blaine. I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"It's okay! Looks like it's just us Rach!" I smiled happily. She winked back at me and jumped out of her chair.

"Go get ready then" she yelled as she ran into her bedroom.

An hour later we were both dressed and ready to go to lunch. We kissed Kurt on the cheek and skipped out of the apartment laughing at his reaction. Getting to the café we seen a free table and quickly grabbed it. We both looked over the menu and decided we wanted to eat bad food so we got vegan nachos to share which isn't really bad food it's just gross food. Rachel talked for 20 minutes about how stressful it is being fanny and how much of a jerk her director is and by the time she was done our food arrived and I was officially over this lunch. I love the girl but she talks way too much. Half way through eating I looked up and seen 3 blondes about 2 tables down. I kept looking hoping to see their faces. Just as I was about to give up one girl turned around and caught me staring. My eyes almost jumped out of my head and I ducked.

"What are you doing" Rachel hissed as I nearly put my arm in our food.

"This girl I sort of like but have never properly spoke to is over there and she caught me staring at her! Fuck I'm so awkward" I whispered. I shook my head and cursed under my breath.

"You're so totally crushing on her bad, I've never seen you like this before! It's so cute" she whispered back smiling at me. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Rachel can you not please. Seriously it's not funny. She just busted me LOOKING at her" I yelled back. She started laughing and turned to see who it was. "No don't look at her" I hissed grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back. "Look they are leaving now okay stop it" I demanded. I sat up straight and went back to eating my cold, disgusting nachos. Two of the girls walked past and I went unnoticed. Then Brittany walked past and as she did she dropped a note into my lap. I looked up and Rachel who looked like she was about to pounce on me. "Stop" I spoke firmly. I spun around to look at Brittany but they were already gone. I grabbed the note and opened it reading what was written

_**Call me (; **_

_**781-888-9100**_

_**Xx B**_

"Does that have her number on it" Rachel asked. I looked up smiling and nodding. She squealed and then started asking me questions I wasn't listening to.

"Let's go home quick" I spoke urgently. I grabbed her hand and ran out to the street to get a cab. Santana ushered a cab and they climbed in.

"We haven't even spoke about you moving yet" Rachel whined. I turned to face her.

"I don't care we can talk about it when we get home" I practically sung. I was so happy. Rachel huffed and folded her arms in protest.

The cab pulled up to the apartment and I ran out leaving Rachel to pay the bill. "Santana what about the cab fare?" she screamed. I ignored her and ran into the elevator. I tapped my foot over and over again growing impatient with how long it was taking. The elevator finally got to Rachel's floor and I ran out opening the front door. Once I sat down and got ready to call her I realised I seen her not even an hour ago and if I ring ill seem desperate but if I don't call she will think I'm not interested.

"Santana Lopez! What do you think you're doing" Rachel yelled practically smashing the door down. I looked at her and rolled my eyes completely ignoring her anger.

"Do I call her now or wait" I asked nervously. Her expression changed immediately and suddenly she was happy and bouncing.

"Now now now call her now" she sung. I scrunched my face up at her and shook my head.

"You're so weird" I teased. I looked down at the phone and dialled the number. "its ringing" I said shakily.

"Helllllooo" a soft voice came from the other end. Her voice sounded just as beautiful as she looked. I was completely stuck on what to say to this girl now that I had the chance. "Hello is anybody there"

"Hi yeah hey uhh its Santana you gave me your number earlier" my voice was shaky and I felt sick.

"You mean like 25 minutes ago" she laughed. I laughed with her

"Yeah I guess I was a little excited" I teased

"Well I was hoping you would call so it's okay" I swallowed hard and decided to get into the conversation fully

"So you're from Brooklyn" I blurted out. Shit that was stupid to ask.

"Yes I am I don't live there now but I was from there how did you know?" she asked confused.

"The area code is Brooklyn's"

"Oh right well you're smarter than me I see"

"No, no I'm just nervous so I'm being weird" I laughed at her silliness.

"Nervous is cute though" she teased back.

"It is" I questioned.

"Definitely" she chirped back.

"Uhh... Well I was wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime" my voice was barely audible and I was worried she didn't hear me.

"Like a date... Are you asking me on a date Santana?" her tone was playful and I relaxed a little.

"Y…yes I am" I choked out

"I would love to" I let out I breath I didn't even know I was holding in when I hear those words

"Great when are you free"

"Tomorrow"

"That's perfect text me your address and I'll pick you up at 4"

"Okay Santana"

"Bye Brittany"

"Bye bye"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I looked up and seen Rachel staring at me. I smiled and stood up

"I'm going on a date tomorrow" I screamed. We both screamed and laughed at our reactions.

Now I just need to work out what to do tomorrow. Great…

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! Pleeeeeaaaassseeeee review! I don't know if you like it or what you think so please leave a review it doesn't take long **


End file.
